He Won't Come Back
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Sejak hari itu, Hibari selalu menunggu di taman bunga, menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang tidak mungkin datang. Fanfic for Kurea Cavallone ! D18, and slightly 6918  Don't like, don't read! R


Rou: Ukh.. gara-gara Writer's Block... = ="

Luna: Gara-gara WB, kau ngetik ini dulu?

Rou: *nods*

Soleil: Oke, dari pada buang-buang waktu, saya mulai ya?

Rou: Terserah...

Soleil: **Disclaimer, Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira. **Kita cuma pinjem karakternya bentar buat fanfic ini

Luna: **Warning, aneh, gajhe, OOC.**

Rou: **Pairing, err... D18, dengan sedikit 6918~**

Soleil: Seperti biasa, timelinenya TYL

Rou: Oh, ya, saya bikin ini atas request **Kurea Cavallone** yang minta di bikinin fanfic D18

Luna: Kan dia ga suka 6918...

Rou: Akh, biarkanllah.. = =" /plak/

Luna: Yosh! Let's start!

* * *

**He Won't Come Back**

Hibari Kyouya, yang diketahui adalah seorang guardian vongola decimo terkuat, sedang berdiam diri di kamarnya, memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela. Ia terus menatap ke luar ruangan, menatap langit yang biru. Pintu kamar Hibari perlahan-lahan terbuka, beberapa orang mengintip dari luar.

"Bagaimana ini, Juudaime? Dia sudah tidak makan tiga hari.." kata salah satu orang yang mengintip, Gokudera.

"Eto... Hibari-san tidak mau makan walaupun di paksa... Hanya satu yang bisa mengobatinya..." orang lainnya yang mengintip, Tsuna, menundukkan kepalanya

"Dia harus bertemu Dino" lanjut orang ketiga yang mengintip, Yamamoto.

Tiba-tiba Hibari berdiri dari tempat tidur yang dari tadi ia duduki, spontan, Gokudera, Tsuna dan Yamamoto langsung pergi dari tempat itu agar tidak ketahuan.

Tapi sepertinya, walaupun Hibari tahu mereka ada disana, Hibari tidak akan peduli. Ia pun berjalan menuju suatu tempat

* * *

Hibari akhirnya sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, sebuah taman kecil yang letaknya agak jauh dengan markas vongola. Kelopak bunga yang tertiup angin menyambut kedatangannya. Hibari berjalan menuju sebuah pondok kecil di tengah taman, kemudian duduk disana sambil menunggu seseorang.

"Haneuma... Aku tahu, kau pasti datang.."

* * *

_Flashback_

Hibari sedang menunggu di taman, taman yang agak jauh dari vongola. Ia menyukai aman bunga itu, suasananya begitu tenang dan pemandangannya juga indah. Pertanyaannya; siapa yang ia tunggu? Orang yang ia tunggu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Dino Cavallone. Beberapa hari lalu, Dino mengajaknya bertemu di hari itu, di taman itu, jam 3 sore. Tapi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Hibari terlihat agak kesal—tentu saja. Orang yang membuat janji datang tidak tepat waktu.

"Kemana si haneuma bodoh itu..." Hibari memperhatikan jam tangannya

KRING! KRING!

Hibari memperhatikan telpon selulernya yang berdering.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi' begitu lah yang tertera di layar handphonenya

"Ya, ada apa?" Hibari mengangkat telponnya

"Hi-Hibari-san! Dino-san..." suara Tsuna terdengar panik

"Ada apa dengan haneuma?"

"Dino-san... Kecelakaan... Dia tertabrak truk saat berlari di jalan raya di dekat markas vongola" Tsuna berusaha untuk tenang

PRAK

"Eh? Hibari... san?" Tsuna agak kaget dengan suara barusan di telinganya. Ia terus memanggil nama Hibari, tapi tidak di jawab. Tentu saja tidak dijawab. Sang pemilik handphone sudah meninggalkan handphonenya di tanah, berlari menuju markas vongola

* * *

Nafas Hibari sudah tersengal-sengal, ia memaksakan kakinya untuk terus berlari menuju rumah sakit di dekat markas vongola—yah, pasti Dino di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, bukan?

Dan benar saja, ia menemui Mukuro di pintu masuk rumah sakit tersebut.

"Hei, Herbivore! Dimana Haneuma sekarang?" seru Hibari

"Oya oya, kau sangat terbu-" kata-kata Mukuro terpotong "Jangan banyak omong! Dimana Haneuma di rawat?"

"Kufufu... Ia ada di ruang UGD" Hibari pun langsung berlari ke arah ruang UGD.

Di ruang UGD, ia bertemu dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera

"Hei, Herbivore! Dimana Haneuma?" Hibari menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia tanyakan pada Mukuro

Gokudera menoleh ke ranjang yang ditutupi tirai di sebelah kanannya. Hibari pun langsung berlari ke arah sana. Ia tertegun melihat Dino terbaring di ranjang di depannya. Ia mendekati Dino dan memegang tangannya

"Haneuma..." panggil Hibari sambil memegang erat tangan Dino yang tubuhnya penuh perban

"Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang, Haneuma..."

"Kyou... ya..." Dino membuka matanya

"Haneuma!"

"Akh! Dino-san sudah sadar? Akan ku panggil dokter!" Gokudera, di temani Yamamoto, berlari memanggil sang dokter

"Kyouya... Maaf, aku... terlambat..." kata Dino

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Hibari singkat

"Kyouya... Aku terlambat... Karena, meeting tadi agak sedikit lama... Kemudian..." Dino mengalihkan erhatiannya ke sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di atas meja

"Maaf, aku tahu ini sudah telat... Hampir seminggu..." ia terawa kecil sambil tetap memperhatikan kotak berwarna Ungu gelap itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyouya" ia tersenyum lebar. Hibari hanya diam sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Ia pun mengambil kotak di meja itu.

"Untung saja hadiahnya selamat" Dino tersenyum lagi

"Kyouya..." panggil Dino

"Apa?"

Dino hanya menggerakkan tangannya, isyarat agar Hibari mendekat. Hibari mendekatkan kepalanya ke Dino. Dino membisikkan sebuah kata "Ti amo, Kyouya..."

Mata Hibari terbelalak, ia tidak pecaya dengan apa yang di katakan Dino.

Hibari kembali ke posisi semula sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang me merah

"Arrivederci, Kyouya..." kata Dino pelan

"Apa yang kau kataka-! Haneuma!" Hibari langsung panik karena alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang di pasang ke tubuh Dino tidak lagi mendeteksi detakan dari jantungnya. Hibari terdiam—shock. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gokudera dan Yamamoto kembali dengan sang dokter.

"Hibari, bagaimana dengan kedaan Di-Dino-san!" Gokudera kaget ketika melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang menggambarkan sebuah garis lurus

Hibari hanya terdiam, Shock, melihat Dokter bersama susternya mencoba mengembalikan detak jantung Dino

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Hibari-san..." kata Tsuna lesu

"Yah, sejak kematian Dino-san, dia tidak mau makan" kata Gokudera

"Dia juga sering pergi" tambah Yamamoto

"Sebenarnya dia pergi kemana sih?" tanya Gokudera

"Tidak tahu. Dia kan selalu mengancam kita kalau kita mengikuti..." jawab Yamamoto

"Yah, kuharap Hibari-san baik-baik saja..."

* * *

Hibari masih menunggu di taman. Menunggu kedatangan orang yang ia cintai. 'Dino sudah berjanji bukan? Pasti dia akan datang' itu lah yang di pikirkan Hibari. Ia hanya menganggap semua itu mimpi. Ia tidak percaya tentang kematian Dino.

Hibari yang mendengar suara orang mendekat langsung menoleh kebelakangnya. Ia berharap itu adalah Dino, tapi ia salah

"Oya oya, Kyouya, kau tidak boleh disini terus" orang itu—tentu saja Mukuro, tersenyum ke arah Hibari. Hibari yang tidak peduli langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kyouya.. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus..." Mukuro mendekati Hibari. Tapi Hibari tidak memperdulikannya

"Kyouya,," Mukuro memeluk Hibari dari belakang "Kau harus bangun dari mimpi mu"

"Apa mau mu?" Hibari merasa sangat jengkel

"Kufufu... Aku mau agar kau benar-benar bangun dari mimpi mu"

"Aku sudah bangun dari mimpi burukku. Dan sekarang, aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya" balas Hibari

"Belum. Kau belum bangun dari mimpimu"

"Pergi kau.." Hibari menepis pelukan Mukuro

"Mimpi dan kenyataan memang sulit di bedakan..." kata Hibari pelan. "Dan aku yakin, kematian Haneuma hanya mimpi.. Ia pasti akan menemui ku. Disini" lanjutnya. Mukuro hanya bisa diam.

"Oya oya... Tidak, itu lah kenyataannya. Dino sudah pergi dari dunia i-"

"DIAM!" teriak Hibari. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, kemudian, Hibari terduduk lesu. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan.." Mukuro berjalan mendekati Hibari, kemudian mengelus lembut kepalanya

"Oya, aku membawa ini. Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah kemarin" Mukuro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya, sebuah kotak musik berukuran sedang dan warna ungu tua

"Kenapa kau... Bisa menemukan... nya?" Hibari terisak

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?" Mukuro melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya

"Karena kotak musik ini hanya mengingatkan ku saat-saat terakhirnya..."

"Oya oya..." Mukuro memeluk Hibari yang menangis saat itu seraya mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkan Hibari. Mukuro membuka kotak musik itu, sebuah lagu instrument melantun pelan.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Dino sudah pergi" Mukuro mencoba menenangkan Hibari yang masih meneteskan air matanya

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya..." kata Hibari lirih

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat nya lagi..." kata Mukuro "Dia sudah mati"

Hibari hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tenggelam dalam pelukan Mukuro

"Sudahlah, ia tidak akan pernah datang kesini" kata Mukuro

Lagu dari kotak musik itu masih melantun merdu, diiringi isak tangis Hibari

"Tapi... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya... Sekali lagi..." Hibari terisak, sedangkan Mukuro hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih

"Kufufu... Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu? Sekarang sudah sore..."Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan. Mukuro mengelus kepala Hibari sekali lagi, menghapus air matanya, kemudian menggendongnya

* * *

Hibari membuka matanya, ia berada di sebuah ruangan gelap. Kemana pun ia melihat, semuanya hitam, gelap.

"Kyouya..." ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengenal suara itu, suara Dino.

"Haneuma!" seru Hibari. Ia mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyouya.. Aku ada disini.." Dino tersenyum lembut

"Haneuma.."

"Maaf kan aku, Kyouya..." Dino berbisik di telinga Hibari. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Dino bercahaya, dan kemudian ia menghilang

"Haneuma! Dimana kau?" Hibari mencari-cari Dino yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia terduduk lesu, sambil menahan airmatanya

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

* * *

Hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi. Hibari bangun karena suara burung yang bersahut-sahutan dan sinar matahari yang menerobos ke dalam.

Hibari duduk di kasur, diam, sambil menghapus sisa airmatanya—ya, ia menangis hampir semalaman.

"Mimpi itu lagi..." gumam Hibari

Ia melihat pemandangan di luar jendela lagi

"Haneuma... Aku akan menemuimu disana. Kau pasti datang, kan?"

* * *

Hibari sampai di taman bunga itu. Hari masih pagi, udara masih agak dingin. Hibari berjalan menuju pondok di tengah taman, seperti hari sebelumnya. Ia hanya duduk disana, seperti beberapa hari terakhir, menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Tiba-tiba, ada angin bertiup kencang, menerbangankan kelopak-kelopak bunga di taman itu. Hibari menutup matanya karena angin yang cukup kencang

"Kyouya" seseorang memanggilnya, saat Hibari membuka mata, ia melihat sosok Dino, berdiri di depannya. Hibari terdiam sesaat

"Ada apa Kyouya? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Dino. Kemudian, Hibari memeluk tubuh Dino di depannya. Tubuh yang hangat itu bisa di peluk, ini bukan mimpi.

"Maaf, Kyoya sudah membuatmu menunggu" Dino tertawa kecil

"Haneuma... Kenapa kau datang telat?" tanya Hibari

"Ahaha... Maaf, ya! Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi" jawab Dino

"Asalkan kau disini..." Hibari mempererat pelukannya

"Kyouya, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan" suasana menjadi lebih serius. Dino melepas pelukannya dengan Hibari

"Kau tidak boleh terikat dengan masa lalu, kau harus terus maju kedepan" Dino tersenyum lembut

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau melihatku. Jadi, kau tidak boleh menangis. Dan kau tidak boleh berpikir, bahwa kau masih bisa bertemu denganku seperti ini"jawab Dino. Hibari tertegun

"Jangan pergi, haneuma..."

"Tapi kalau aku harus? Aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu disini" ia tersenyum pahit

"Kumohon... Kumohon... Kumohon Haneuma... Jangan perrgi..." Hibari mulai menangis

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis, Kyouya. Aku akan senang alau kau tidak menangis" Dino menghapus air mata Hibari

"Tapi haneuma," Hibari menatap Dino. Kemudian, Dino mencium kening Hibari

"Sudahlah, Kyouya. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja... Kalau kau rindu padaku, kau hanya tinggal mendengarkan kotak musik itu" Dino tersenyum

Angin kencang bertiup kembali. Tubuh Dino perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga dan ikut tertiup angin

"Haneuma!" Hibari menarik tangan Dino, supaya bisa menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua, dan akhirnya, bibir mereka saling bertemu

"Ti amo..." Hibari tersenyum, membuat Dino kaget sesaat, tetapi akhirnya ikut tersenyum

"Arrivederci, Kyouya!" Ia tersenyum kecil

* * *

Mukuro berjalan menuju taman bunga yang sering Hibari kunjungi. Di tengah pondok, ia melihat Hibari yang duduk disana. Samar-samar ia juga mendengar suara musik melantun pelan

"Kyouya.." panggil Mukuro saat jarak mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh

Hibari menoleh "Ada apa, Herbivore?"

Mukuro kaget sesaat, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum. Ia akhirnya kembali melihat Hibari yang biasanya

"Kufufu... Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mencarimu karena kau tidak ada di markas" Mukuro berjalan menuju pondok itu dan duduk di sebelah Hibari

"Oya oya... Ternyata kau membawa kotak musik itu"

"Ya. Aku ingin mendengarnya, sambil mengingat orang itu" kata Hibari pelan

Mukuro hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua mendengarkan lagu dari kotak musik itu.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Hibari menutup kotak musik tersebut "*yawn* Ayo pulang" ia berdiri

"Kufufu... Baiklah~ Ah, Kyouya, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu~?" Mukuro tersenyum kecil, dan tentunya dibalas dengan death glare. Hibari memalingkan mukanya, "Yah, tak ada salahnya.."

"Kufufu~ Kau terlihat manis, Kyouya~" Mukuro mencium pipi Hibari

Seperti biasa, sebuah death glare dilancarkan Hibari

"Kita mau makan dimana~?" tanya Mukuro

"Dimana saja" jawab Hibari singkat

"Hei, kau tiba di sekitar sini, kau tidak memakai ilusi apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hibari

"Hm? Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Mukuro bertanya balik

"Bukan apa-apa"

**~the end~**

**

* * *

**

Rou: Ah... Akhirnya selesai

Luna: Kok akhirnya terasa aneh?

Rou: Akh! Biarkanlah!

Soleil: Kayaknya rencana awalnya 6918..

Rou: Yah, ga tau, jadi kayak gini... = ="

Luna: Readers! R&R!

Rou: Kami sangat senang dengan review dari kalian!


End file.
